


Dream of Better Days

by Sassaphrass



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A bit sappy, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, kind of sad, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassaphrass/pseuds/Sassaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy isn't like the others. It doesn't matter if children grow up or stop believing. He'll always send them dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Better Days

When children grow up things change. It starts when they lose their last baby tooth and the tooth fairy never visits again. You can't collect the precious moments of childhood when there's nothing to collect anymore, so Tooth forgets about those children who've grown up just a bit too much. Then it's Bunny usually, kids stop finding the hunt for eggs so fun, and then one easter there won't be eggs to find.

Jack likes to play, but when the children stop chasing snowballs Jack moves on to younger and happier people who are easier to have fun with. He doesn't care for preteens and teenagers.

Santa is almost always last, there's usually always one teenager every year who sits crying under the tree because for the first time ever, Santa didn't come. Santa says that there comes a time when a person must learn to find the wonder themselves, it's not his job to bring wonder and joy to adults. They need to find it on their own.

 

It's different for Sandy. The others are only Guardians of Childhood, they protect the wonder and joy of the young. Sandy can respect that. But Sandy is so much more than a Guardian of Childhood, he's as old as the Moon (and nearly as wise).

Sandy will never ever give up on someone, they don't need to believe in him, he wants nothing from them (needs nothing too).

There are many corners of the world where no child has seen an easter egg, or had a toy on Christmans or found a quarter left for a tooth. Jack, of course, only operates in those areas where it's cold enough for water to freeze.

 

But, there is nowhere, NOWHERE in the world where someone can't go to sleep and dream of wonders. Sandy doesn't care how old they get or where they come from or what they believe, he will visit them. He can't always help of course, there are things that joy and wonder can't cure. But sometimes, if they let him in, if they aren't afraid, he can make it go away- just for the night.

 

So the gold sand glows across the world. In nursing homes, and night skies, through suburbs and slums, old run-down apartment building and cardboard boxes. Sandy knows that good will and belief can only ease the hurts of adulthood so much, but he still sends his sand across the world.

Old ladies in hard narrow beds twist and dream of warm kisses and bright smiles. Homeless men dream of dancing bottles and sandy beaches. Teenagers with broken hearts dream of crashing waves and stormy seas. Young men sleeping with guns under their pillows dream of cancan dancers and glowing birds. Little children with empty bellies and hollow faces dream of ice cream cones and tigers that love them better than any adult ever could.

Santa only comes for the good who believe. Tooth only to those who are losing teeth and know to leave it out for her. Bunny's eggs are only for children who look for them and who hope. Jack just wants fun, he doesn't care about the consequences or the dangers.

 

Sandy visits everyone, and no nightmare can ever take him away for good. Unlike Tooth and Bunny and Santa he doesn't need to be believed in. As long as someone somewhere goes to sleep with their soul open and yearning for things they can't explain Sandy will send them dreams to light the darkness.

 

Sandy isn't like the others. He doesn't need anything for his magic to work. It just does.

 

So, close your eyes and dream. No matter what happens the Sandman will visit and he will always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I found on my computer. It bothered me in the movie the way it made it the kid's fault if they didn't get easter eggs, or presents on Christmas or a quarter for a tooth. But, you can't take away dreams.


End file.
